Crónicas De Una Agente Secreta
by Haku1801
Summary: Las apariencias son bastante engañosas, más si tienes cara de no romper un plato. Hola, mi nombre es Azusa Nakano, soy una agente secreta y... ahora que lo sabes, shhhh! Guarda el secreto. El misterio debe prevalecer.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey hey hey! 7u7 Qué onda!  
Hace tiempo que no publico un fanfic de larga duración, y ya tengo meses trabajando en este bebé JAJAJA **

**Espero que lo disfruten. Advierto que no sé bien cada cuando podré actualizar.**

 **Sin más, ¡A leer! :3**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Azusa Nakano, soy estudiante en la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, y también trabajo como una agente encubierta. Quizás se preguntarán, ¿qué hace una chica de 16 años trabajando como agente? Bueno, es gracioso, porque mis padres también lo son, y supongo que los gajes del oficio son entrometer a tu pequeña hija al mundo de la investigación y la criminología a tan corta edad. Mis padres normalmente salen fuera del país para resolver trabajos que el gobierno les encarga y paso demasiado tiempo sola, así tengo más tiempo para relajarme y estudiar, vivir la vida que me gustaría vivir si no fuera una agente del calibre que soy.

Mi vida se resume en 5 cosas:

—Estudiar  
—Comer  
—Dormir  
—Tocar guitarra  
—Atrapar criminales

Si piensas que es la vida perfecta, déjame decirte que no, es bastante difícil mantener un perfil bajo para que espías o agentes de organizaciones enemigas no te atrapen y te asesinen, porque así es esto. Naces, creces, te entrenan, cumples una misión, cumples otra, y otra hasta que te asesinan, fin. Sí, es bastante triste imaginar que mi vida técnicamente ya fue organizada por la organización. Cuando eres un agente, no tienes tiempo para cosas que otras chicas hacen, por ejemplo, divertirse, reír, llorar, enamorarse; una de las reglas de oro en la organización es que el amor está prohibido. Así es, PROHIBIDO. Genial, ¿no? Para mis padres el amor no es una pérdida de tiempo como todos en la organización lo dicen, incluso me han dicho que si yo llego a enamorarme, ellos me apoyarían. Después de todo llevan casados casi 20 años, el amor es lo que les ha impulsado a seguir juntos más tiempo, y yo soy producto de ese amor. ¿Irónico no? Mis padres son unos sociópatas cuando se trata de seguir las reglas de la organización.

Creo que me he salido mucho del tema. Continuaré.

Cuando tuve uso de la razón, supe que me convertiría en una agente especial sin siquiera haberlo elegido, así que mi entrenamiento comenzó a partir de los 5 años de edad. ¿Cómo quieren que disfrutes tu infancia cuando tienes apenas 5 escasos años? Son unos idiotas. Toda la educación básica la recibí en el instituto dentro de la organización, así es, tienen kinder, básico (primaria) básico-medio(secundaria), preparatoria y una universidad, increíble, ¿no crees?

Para mi no, estudié hasta la secundaria allí, pero por alguna extraña razón decidí que me gustaría estudiar mi preparatoria y mi universidad en una escuela pública, tener una vida "normal". Mis padres accedieron de inmediato creyendo que así podría hacer al menos un amigo. Sí, siempre fui muy poco social, me era difícil entablar conversación con otras chicas de mi edad, siempre pensé que no era igual a otras, no, yo prefería sentarme a leer un libro en los recesos, incluso aprendí a tocar guitarra; producto de mi asocialidad. Lo mejor fue que mis padres fueron quienes me instruyeron. Así es, aparte de agentes, mis padres son músicos profesionales. Al parecer no han comprendido el significado de mantener un perfil bajo. Bueno, supongo que está bien, nadie sospecharía de un par de músicos.

La guitarra desde entonces ha sido mi consuelo, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi todo. Cuando cumplí 11 años, mis padres me regalaron mi primer guitarra eléctrica: Una Fender Mustang MG69/MH Color CAR.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, quedé fascinada, desde entonces no dejo de buscar alguna oportunidad para tocarla, la música es una de mis pasiones y si no fuera por ella y mis padres, me hubiera vuelto loca ya. Quiero decir, los entrenamientos en la organización son demasiado pesados, incluso yo me sorprendo de ser una de las mejores agentes. ¿Ironía? supongo que sí, demasiada.

Mis padres me dieron varias opciones a elegir, había 5 preparatorias de excelente nivel académico, pero sólo una llenó los requisitos que yo requería; era femenina. Sí, una preparatoria exclusivamente para mujeres. Nunca me gustó mucho convivir con hombres que no fueran mi padre, no sé, me sentiría más cómoda en un ambiente sólo para mujeres. Así que accedí, los exámenes de admisión fueron increíblemente fáciles (supongo que la educación de la organización no es tan mala como pensaba) y quedé, como era de esperarse. Ahora tendría una vida "digna de una señorita" por 3 míseros años, bueno, peor es nada, ¿no creen?

Las clases comenzaron y me sentí en un ambiente totalmente diferente, te lo pondré de ésta manera, un salón de clases lleno de chicos y chicas de tu edad, uniformados perfectamente con colores no muy llamativos, todos en absoluto silencio acatando las órdenes de un profesor como si de eso dependiera su vida. Aburrido y macabro, ¿concuerdas conmigo? Ahora, el ambiente de aquí era muy.. distinto. Chicas conversando entre ellas animadamente, uniformes lindos, un ambiente tranquilo y relajante, ah, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió estudiar en una escuela pública antes? Qué idiota fui. De pronto entró el profesor y todas corrieron a sus lugares rápidamente, pensando que el profesor no se daría cuenta de que estaban fuera de ellos. La lógica humana es increíblemente estúpida. Miré alrededor y no pude ver nada interesante, cuando el profesor habló, pidió a todas que diéramos una breve presentación de nosotras, era un cliché típico del primer día de clases. Cuando fue mi turno, me levanté de mi asiento, dije mi nombre, que me gustaba tocar guitarra y el típico "espero que nos llevemos bien", me senté y todas aplaudieron, ¿qué nunca habían conocido a alguien que tocara un instrumento? Después se levantó la chica de atrás mío, de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, su voz sonaba muy dulce y ella parecía ser buena persona, ¿su nombre?

Hirasawa Ui.

Ella fue la primer chica que se convirtió en mi amiga, cuando la clase terminó ella se me acercó y me habló, preguntando si en verdad tocaba guitarra. Yo le respondí que sí, que si fuera mentira, no lo hubiera dicho frente a toda la clase, reímos, ella me comentó que su hermana mayor también tocaba la guitarra, y comenzamos a conversar acerca de eso. Después nos hicimos buenas amigas y cada almuerzo comíamos juntas, al poco tiempo se nos unió una chica bastante rara llamada Jun, y así fue como conocí a mis dos primeras amigas.

Pasaron los meses, y yo noté a Ui un poco extraña. Con extraña me refiero a que casi no prestaba atención a clase y durante los almuerzos escapaba del aula de clases con la excusa de tener que hacer una llamada importante a su madre, Jun se la creyó, yo no. Es decir, es muy sospechoso que la más tranquila de tus amigas comience a comportarse extrañamente de un día para otro, así que decidí vigilar a Ui, quizás debía tener alguna situación que la pusiera de esa manera, no lo sé, sólo sé que debo cuidar de ella; eso hacen las amigas, ¿no?

* * *

Un día durante el receso, Ui escapó de nosotras con el pretexto de ir a entregar un ¿examen? a un profesor, salió del aula casi huyendo y Jun fue indiferente, ella se fue a su club de Jazz. Yo decidí seguir a Ui, más por preocupación que por soledad, después de todo, casi toda mi vida estuve sola. La seguí sigilosamente hacia la azotea de la escuela y la observé desde la puerta, Ui miraba desde arriba hacia la entrada de la preparatoria como si estuviera esperando a que algo pasara o alguien llegara. Estuve a punto de dar un paso cuando noté que me descubrió; — **Azusa-chan, pensé que estabas con Jun** — Me dijo desde donde estaba, ¿me había visto? Imposible, cuando yo seguía a alguien, era in-detectable. — **Bueno, quise ver si estabas bien, después de todo, últimamente evitas estar conmigo y con ella** — respondí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Ui se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos.

— **Está bien, deja de fingir, sé perfectamente lo que eres, yo también lo soy** —

¿Me lo dices en serio? Ui sabía que yo era una agente secreta, ¿y me decía que ella también lo era? Si bien, a veces actuaba extraño, pero yo jamás hubiera podido sospechar que ella fuera agente. — **Estás bromeando** — le respondí, ella sólo se giró y me miró con su característica sonrisa de amabilidad — **No, no bromeo en nada, Azusa. Pero relájate, no estoy aquí por ti, estoy aquí por algo más** — Quedé impactada, ¿Ui tenía una misión secreta? Admito que es imposible imaginarte a Ui siendo una agente, parece ser de esas chicas que no rompen ni un plato; las apariencias engañan. — **¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?** — pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella, Ui volvió a su puesto de vigilante — **Mi agencia me envió aquí en una misión de exploración, puedo decírtelo porque también eres agente, pero si fueras otra persona, tendría que matarte después de revelarlo** —

Está bien, Ui comenzaba a romper toda la imagen tierna y adorable que tenía de ella. Miré hacia donde ella miraba y sonreí, al menos la preparatoria no sería tan aburrida como prometía ser, teniendo a Ui como mi amiga.  
— **No es necesario que lo hagas, descuida, no le diré a nadie** — Me miró y le guiñé un ojo, ella me sonrió. — **Gracias, Azusa-chan** —

Tomamos el almuerzo allí arriba desde entonces, Jun se iba todos los días a su club durante el receso, así que no se enteraría. Ui me contó todo sobre ella, la organización a la que pertenecía, su pasado, sus entrenamientos (igual de duros y crueles que los míos) y su estadía en Sakuragaoka, al parecer la escuela no era simplemente eso, guardaba secretos, muchos secretos. Posteriormente bajábamos e íbamos a clases, al finalizar las clases, subíamos nuevamente a la azotea, quién sabe para qué, yo sólo le hacía compañía a Ui.

Una tarde después de la escuela, nos dirigíamos a la azotea para que Ui completara su vigilancia vespertina, caminábamos en completa tranquilidad charlando sobre algún tema que hubiéramos visto en clase, salimos a la azotea e inmediatamente, la puerta se cerró tras nosotras, ambas volteamos con los sentidos bien alerta — **Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Ui-chan** — una voz habló desde atrás — **Suponía que vendrían en cualquier momento, Tainaka-san** — Ui miró a la chica (¿era una chica?) frente a nosotras. Vestía un traje de gala negro y cubría su rostro totalmente con una máscara tipo "Anonymous". — **Yep, mira, tu hermana nos dijo que te advirtió que dejaras esta misión para profesionales, y que accediste, pero veo que le mentiste cruelmente** — Sí, definitivamente esa voz era de una chica, no había duda. Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo y pude ver a otra chica (de ésta no tengo duda de que es una chica) detrás de nosotras, junto a la puerta de la azotea. Ella era más alta que todas nosotras, vestía casi igual a su compañera, pero ella usaba una falda negra en vez de pantalón, también cubría su rostro con una máscara, pero tenía un hermoso cabello color azabache.

Ui también la miró y ella la saludó con un ademán de mano. — **No te había visto, Akiyama-san** — la mencionada caminó y se posicionó al lado de la otra. — **Un placer verte de nuevo, Hirasawa-san** — Wow, qué voz, las enmascaradas miraron a Ui. — **Escucha Ui-chan, es simple, ésta misión nos pertenece, punto** — habló la más bajita de ambas — **No, ésta es mi misión, les guste o no** — Ui se mantuvo firme ante ellas. Digno de admirar, aún sabiendo que ellas estaban armadas, y nosotras no. — **No nos hagas ésto más difícil, Hirasawa-san** — habló la pelinegra, quien inmediatamente se giró y me vio. — **No pensé que la organización enviara a otra agente** — Ui me miró, es cierto, yo no debía estar allí.

Siempre metiéndote en problemas, Azusa.

— **En realidad ella no es parte de la misión, es una amiga** — Ui me defendió, bien hecho Ui, quizás luego te invite un helado por ser tan buena amiga. — **Es una agente, ¿tú que opinas Akiyama-san?** — habló la del traje, maldita seas, quien quiera que seas — **Sí, tomando en cuenta que sabe de qué estamos hablando** — Vaya, ahora sí que me metí en un lío, sabían mi identidad, bueno, al menos sabían que Ui me conocía, que estudiaba en la misma preparatoria que ella y que estaba en el lugar equivocado justo en el momento equivocado. — **Bueno, un placer conocerte** — habló la trajeada — **Un placer** — mi cortesía se hizo presente — **Bueno, Ui-chan, es la última advertencia que te daremos, piénsalo bien, no nos obligues a hacerte daño** — Rayos Ui, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas metida en tal lío? — **Tu hermana no querría lastimarte, y lo sabes** — Golpe bajo, vi cómo Ui apretó los puños. Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta y al estar a punto de salir, la pelinegra habló, pero ahora refiriéndose a mi — **Hasta luego** — Y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Ui estaba más que enfadada, se le notaba a millas, decidí intentar tranquilizarla — **Ui, tranquila, no ganarás nada enojándote** — sí, soy excelente dando consuelo — **No, no dejaré que me quiten mi misión** —Vaya que ésta chica es testaruda, y yo soy muy entrometida — **¿Tienes a alguien que te ayude? Es peligroso que vayas tú sola contra esas dos, se nota que no son fáciles de domesticar** — eso lo dije por la más baja de las dos — **No, soy yo sola, yo pedí que me asignaran la misión, quiero demostrar que no soy sólo la segunda mano de mi hermana** — Ui, te admiro, en serio.

— **Entonces déjame ayudarte** — le dije, con mi mismo tono áspero y frío — **Eso hacen las amigas, ¿no?** —

Ui me miró atónita unos segundos y luego me sonrió amablemente. — **¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?** — Asentí con la cabeza, más por aburrimiento que por obligación, sería divertido tener una misión mientras tomaba mis "vacaciones" de mi organización, ¿por qué no?

Después de eso salimos de la azotea y Ui me invitó a su casa, teníamos mucho que planear si es que queríamos llevar a cabo la misión que le fue encomendada a Ui. Llegamos a su casa y al caminar hacia su habitación, me pareció ver una puerta al fondo, parecía otra habitación, me abstube de preguntar sobre ella y entré a la habitación de mi amiga. Las siguientes 2 horas Ui me puso al tanto sobre la asignación de su misión y su organización. La organización de Ui es bastante parecida a la mía, vi la oportunidad de lograr una alianza entre organizaciones (entre menos enemigos mejor, ¿no?) Al terminar, me despedí de ella y me fui a mi casa.

Fue el día "normal" más agitado que he tenido, al parecer, de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrían interesantes. Mis padres estaban fueras, así que no podía contarles acerca de mi más reciente misión. Estuve un par de horas tocando la guitarra en mi casa, me preparé la cena y subí a darme un baño. Mañana sería otro día. Cuando fui hacia mi habitación, me pareció ver una sombra a través de la asomé y no encontré nada, supongo que la paranoia de la azotea me persigue.

Fue a partir de allí que me di cuenta de que mi vida sería más agitada, y la idea me gustaba.

Me gustaba.


	2. Ui, ¿con qué gente estás tratando?

**¡Hey hey heeey! What's Upp ngussss!  
Sí, sé que he tardado como 2 años en actualizar éste fic, ¡pero oigan! La universidad ha atacado a ésta pobre criatura fea :c  
De pronto me he puesto a husmear en mi computadora y descubrí que tengo más capítulos de ésta historia, ya terminados (gracias a mi yo de hace 2 años por haberme evitado la fatiga hehehe).  
Y bueno, quiero suponer que podré terminarlo, obviamente tendré que poner aún de mi parte en este proyecto, y vendrá aún más mejorado y bueno, no quiero spoilearlos. ;)  
¡Disfruten el capítulo 2 de ésta bizarra y políticamente incorrecta historia! **

**Disclaimer: Oh sí, soy alguien con una imaginación infinita e inventé K-ON!, seguramente. ¡Obviamente no me pertenece! :'c**

 **Well, enjoy!**

 **(Ya no supe cómo poner la rayita para separar, entonces usaré los puntitos de nuevo porque #loser)  
**

* * *

"— _¿Y bien? ¿cómo les fue con Ui-chan?_ — habló una chica con una hermosa cabellera rubia, sentada sobre una silla frente a la mesa redonda del sombrío salón.

— _Podría decirse que bien, pero estaría mintiendo ¿sabes? Es difícil convencerla, después de todo, es tan testaruda como su hermana mayor_ — la castaña trajeada se sentó frente a la mesa.

— _Entonces no la convencieron_ — la rubia sirvió un poco de té en dos tazas, le pasó una a la castaña al frente suyo

— _No tengo idea, no puedo saber qué piensa una Hirasawa_ — la castaña tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo al té, el cual escupió y dejó la taza en el escritorio — _¡Mierda Mugi!_ —

— _Olvidé decirte que estaba un poco caliente_ — la rubia sonrió amablemente mientras dejaba su propia taza frente a ella — _¿Sabes que esa noticia no le gustará a Yui?_ —

— _Lo sé, lo sé, en mi defensa, no puedo cambiar la forma de pensar de alguien más—_ la trajeada se levantó del asiento — _Yo misma se lo diré a Yui, quizá se le ocurra algo_ — decía mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del gran salón — _Por cierto Mugi_ — se giró y miró a la rubia, quien arqueó sus tupidas cejas y ladeó un poco su cabeza; — _El té no está tan bueno, comienzas a perder tu toque_ —

Y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

La chica suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un mohin con los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza, se giró y tomó la tetera, para luego salir ella misma de la habitación."

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, claro, al despertar me encontré con una nota de mis padres acompañada por un fajo de billetes. Ya sabía de qué se trataba así que no me molesté en leerla, simplemente tomé el dinero y guardé la nota.  
Tomé un desayuno tranquilo mientras veía la televisión antes de irme a la preparatoria. Desde el pequeño incidente en el tejado (le llamo incidente porque yo no debía estar allí en ese momento) Ui y yo decidimos ir juntas de ahora en adelante a la escuela, ella pasaba por mi todos los días a la misma hora y nos encaminábamos hacia allá, en ocasiones nos encontrábamos a nuestra alegre y extraña amiga Jun.  
Terminé mi desayuno, fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y al terminar tomé mi mochila, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Ui llegara. Ella no era impuntual, siempre llegaba exactamente a la misma hora. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y escuché el timbre de mi casa, apagué el televisor, caminé hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Ui, quien me sonrió amablemente.

— _Buen día, Azusa_ — dijo aún con esa sonrisa característica en su rostro, ¿cómo podía sonreír de esa manera? Misterio.

— _Buen día Ui_ — respondí con una ¿sonrisa? Vaya, ni yo sabía que podía sonreír tan temprano.

— _Eh, ¿puedo pasar?_ — Ui me miró, y su mirada era inquisitiva y la entendí perfectamente; — _Claro, entra_ —

Ui entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, ¿qué estaba pasando? Nunca me había pedido entrar a mi casa, no es que me molestara, pero algo olía mal aquí. Y no lo digo literalmente.

— _Tu casa es muy bonita, Azusa-chan_ —

— _Gracias Ui, eh, no es que me moleste que pasaras, ¿pero cuál es la razón?_ — Sí, yo siempre iba al grano.

— _Bueno, desde que salí de mi casa he notado que alguien me sigue. Y supongo que dejó que lo notara a propósito, de hecho, creo que está fuera de la casa en este instante_ —

Mierda Ui, ¿ahora saben dónde vivo? Es regla de oro para un agente secreto, jamás deben saber dónde vives ni con quien, ya que conlleva riesgos muy grandes. Arqueé una ceja, me acerqué a la ventana y me asomé con toda la cautela del mundo, efectivamente, había alguien afuera. Ui me miró, la miré y asentí con la cabeza, ¿quién demonios era? Ni idea, pero no estoy muy segura de que sea amigo de la agencia.  
Volví a mirar por la ventana al extraño, usaba un sombrero y una capucha larga que le cubría todo el cuerpo, ah, y lentes oscuros. Todo un cliché sospechoso sin duda.

El extraño estuvo unos segundos más allí afuera observando "disimuladamente" mi casa, luego se fue sin dejar rastro. Suspiré y le hice señas a Ui para decirle que estábamos a salvo, eso quería creer.  
Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela con la alerta mental encendida. Al llegar a la preparatoria encontramos a Jun y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de clases, claro, sin dejar de mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Sería un largo día, un muy largo día.

* * *

— _¿Has visto algo Azusa?_ — Ui me habló al terminar la última clase del día, yo estaba exhausta — _No Ui, no he visto nada, al parecer dejaron de seguirnos_ — bostecé y la miré con indiferencia, Ui me miró y suspiró — _Te he metido en problemas por esta misión, me disculpo Azusa_ — ¡Oh rayos! Ui podía ser la chica más condescendiente que haya conocido jamás, negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

— _Descuida, mi vida ha sido algo aburrida desde que tomé mis vacaciones en la corporación. Para mi no es problema ayudarte, Ui_ — le sonreí de lado, en ese instante llegó Jun con una de sus entradas triunfales:

Se había tropezado y estuvo a un pelo de rana calva de caerse justo sobre Ui, pero por suerte, alcanzó a agarrarse de una de las bancas cercanas. Eso no impidió que hiciera un alboroto alrededor y tirara varias pertenencias ajenas. Negué con la cabeza y suspiré, Jun solía ser distraída pero no podía creer que el nivel de torpeza de alguien alcanzara estos límites o peor, que los rebasara.

— _¡Hola chicas!_ — He allí el impetuoso saludo de la crespa. — _Qué tal Jun/Hola Jun_ — dijimos Ui y yo al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y sonreímos — _Venía a despedirme de ustedes, hoy tendremos ensayo y debo quedarme, no podré ir con ustedes a la salida, lo siento_ — Pobre Jun, bueno, a mi no me afectaba en absoluto que no pudiera salir con nosotras. Pero de las dos, Ui actuaba un poco más "normal"

— _No hay problema Jun, ya saldremos otro día_ —

¿Olvidé decir que hoy iríamos al centro comercial al terminar las clases? Creo que sí, todo fue idea de Jun y al final nos dejó plantadas. Genial, al menos estaría con alguien no-molesta todo el día, y sí, me refiero a Ui.  
Jun se despidió y salió del aula con su bajo al hombro y su mochila. También olvidé mencionar que Jun suele ser un poco irresponsable cuando se trata de alguna salida que ella misma organizó.

— _¿Iremos al centro comercial?_ — me dirigí a Ui mientras comenzaba a guardar mis cosas. — _No lo sé, ¿quieres ir?_ — Me respondió con su calma de siempre. — _No tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy_ — miré a Ui y puse mi mochila en mi hombro — _Está bien, vamos_ —

Salimos del salón y caminamos hacia la salida del colegio mientras charlábamos acerca de los exámenes, ya que prácticamente se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina. Miré alrededor y observé a los clubes deportivos hacer sus rutinas finales, me recordaban tanto a mi cuando estaba en la organización y entrenábamos a estas horas, sin detenernos, sin descansar. Ui y yo seguimos caminando y conversando, estábamos por llegar al centro comercial (No, no quedaba demasiado lejos de la preparatoria, qué oportuno, ¿no creen?) cuando una chica rubia chocó estrepitosamente contra Ui.

Me quedé observando a la chica; no se veía muy mayor, más o menos era un año mayor a nosotras, tenía un bonito cabello rubio y rizado, ojos azules y unas cejas particulares (lo digo porque tenían forma de takuan, extraño ¿no?). — _¡Lo lamento tanto! Tenía mucha prisa, y no me fijé bien por donde iba_ — Vaya, tenía una voz bastante bonita, apenas la escuché y me dio mucha tranquilidad.

— _Oh, no te preocupes, ¿estás bien?¿te lastimaste?_ — Ui y su infinita amabilidad, no pude evitar negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía. La rubia le sonrió afablemente y negó con la cabeza — _Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte_ — de pronto miró su reloj y alzó sus cejas/takuan, nos dio un beso en la mejilla a ambas, dio una reverencia y se alejó corriendo, al parecer tenía mucha prisa.

— _Ahora concuerdo con la teoría conspirativa acerca de que las rubias son criaturas hermosas, pero con falta de inteligencia_ — Bromeé frente a Ui, quien sonrió divertida. — _Quizás son un poco torpes_ —

Reímos animadamente y llegamos al centro comercial. Ui quiso ir directamente hacia una tienda de ropa, así que le di el gusto, ¿Qué? Cuando eres agente secreto, es milagro encontrar un tiempo para poder actuar como una persona "normal" y hacer cosas que entran en los estándares de una vida común y corriente, como por ejemplo, comprar ropa y pasear en el centro comercial. Nos daremos este lujo por esta ocasión.

Y allí estuvimos alrededor de media hora probándonos ropa y riendo como adolescentes normales, se sentía bien. Ui escogía conjuntos que ella pensaba que se me verían bien a mi, y viceversa.

Debo admitir que era divertido, nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas. Le escogí un vestido color azul a Ui, quien más que animada entró al vestidor para probárselo y verificar que mi gusto por la moda no estaba tan oxidado. Cuando entró, se sacó el blazer del uniforme y me lo dio para poderse probar el vestido sin el estorbo de tantas prendas.

Estuve mirando alrededor por unos segundos cuando mi mirada bajó al blazer de Ui, noté que en uno de los bolsillos (en el que está sobre el pecho, para ser exactos) había un bulto, ¿qué guardaría allí? La curiosidad mató al gato, con cuidado saqué el pequeño objeto que se encontraba dentro del bolsillo y lo examiné con cuidado, no parecía pertenecerle a Ui. ¿Qué era? Tenía una forma circular, un cable que salía de el y lo unía a otro circulo un poco más pequeño, lo miré por unos segundos más y al fin lo descifré:

Era un micrófono.

Ui tenía implantado un micrófono en su blazer.

¿Cómo es posible? Era obvio que el pequeño intruso no era de ella, alguien más se lo había implantado pero ¿quién? Fue allí cuando recordé a nuestra torpe amiga rubia. Qué obvio. Ui salió del vestidor usando el vestido y realmente se le veía bien, al parecer sigo conservando mi "feminidad".

— _¿Qué tal Azusa?_ — sonreía mientras se contemplaba frente al espejo — _Te ves muy bien, Ui, oye, necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo_ — le dije mientras le señalaba con la mirada al micrófono en mi otra mano, entré al vestidor y Ui entró detrás de mi totalmente confundida. — _¿Qué es eso Azusa?_ — preguntó mientras lo observaba detalladamente. — _Permíteme_ — lo tomé, saqué una pequeña navaja de mi bolsillo izquierdo y corté el cable.  
— _Es un micrófono, Ui, alguien te lo implantó porque dudo que sea tuyo_ — la miré y arqueé una ceja, Ui me miró y asintió, definitivamente alguien nos estaba siguiendo muy de cerca. Decidimos irnos pero no sin que antes Ui comprara alguna de la ropa que yo le elegí y yo comprara un par de camisetas que también ella eligió. Sí, ya me hacía falta comprar algo de ropa nueva. Salimos de la tienda e inmediatamente del centro comercial, caminamos lo más normal posible y siempre cuidándonos las espalda.

Alrededor de quince minutos después llegamos a casa de Ui. Entramos y ella me dio un par de pantuflas en forma de conejito para la estadía en su casa, a veces pienso que Ui sería la esposa perfecta cuando llegara a casarse. Si es que llegaba, claro. Pasamos directamente hacia su habitación y pude notar que la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo estaba entreabierta, no le tomé importancia.

— _Ui, ¿puedes explicarme quienes son esas personas que andan detrás de tu misión?_ — me senté en una silla y ella en la cama, Ui suspiró y yo noté que no sería una conversación muy cómoda para ella.

— _Verás, en mi organización existen escuadrones que tienen asignado encargarse de cierto tipo de misiones. Yo pertenecía al escuadrón de mi hermana llamado "HTT" que se especializa en casos de talla internacional, tales como corporaciones perversas que buscan un control total sobre el mundo, por decir un ejemplo. El escuadrón está constituido por Tainaka-san, la líder y especialista en armas de cualquier tipo; luego está Akiyama-san, la estratega y mente del escuadrón; le sigue Kotobuki-san en espionaje y recolección de información, y al final, mi hermana; Hirasawa-san, ella es especialista en combate y-.._ —

— _¿Es como un soldado del invierno al estilo Capitán América?_ — No pude evitar pensar en ese soldado cuando mencionó lo del combate, a veces me sorprende mi creatividad y mi adicción a las películas de superhéroes en Netflix, Felicidades Azusa.

— _Etto, algo así, tienes razón, jamás había pensado en mi hermana como un Winter Soldier_ — Ui rió por lo bajo con mi idea. — _Bueno, como decía, mi hermana es la combatiente en terreno, y también es encargada de la infantería y todo lo que la acerque a la pólvora y las explosiones_ —

— _Entonces es como una extraña combinación del Winter Soldier con la piromanía, genial_ — crucé mis brazos mientras miraba a Ui, era un escuadrón duro, lo admito.

— _Sí, bueno, cuando se encontraban en una misión yo era un apoyo médico en caso de que alguna saliera herida, también le ayudaba a Akiyama-san en la corroboración de las estrategias, a Tainaka-san cuando necesitaba que alguien cargara sus municiones, a Kotobuki-san cuando sus aparatos espías dejaban de funcionar y requerían mantenimiento especial, y a mi hermana cuando quería un masaje para relajarse luego de algún combate forzado. Incluso conducía el vehículo cuando alguna misión requería de un escape rápido, era su principal apoyo, pero jamás me asignaron alguna tarea que me involucrara directamente con la misión, y eso me fue cansando poco a poco.  
Primero era divertido estar al servicio de su escuadrón, pero luego me fui aburriendo de no participar en la misión de manera más precisa. Un día no soporté más al escuchar a otros agentes hablar sobre mi y llamarme "sombra Hirasawa", fui con nuestro rector y le pedí que me asignara una misión especialmente a mi, que quería algo que pudiera lograr con los frutos de mi entrenamiento y me la dio, la misión en Sakuragaoka, me sentí muy emocionada cuando me asignó esa misión especialmente a mi pero decidí guardarlo en secreto, para que cuando la completara todos se dieran cuenta de que no soy la simple sombra de mi hermana, que puedo llegar a ser tan buena como todos los agentes oficiales. Para mi mala suerte Tainaka-san me descubrió y me pidió que les entregara el papeleo de la misión, a lo que me negué rotundamente. Me advirtió que me sacaría del HTT si no les entregaba esa misión y yo me volví a negar.  
Abandoné las instalaciones del escuadrón y decidí empezar por mi cuenta, dos meses planeando todo con la ayuda de las enseñanzas de Akiyama y logré entrar al colegio. Y ahora que estoy llevando a cabo mi primer misión independiente del HTT, ellas quieren detenerme porque según su criterio yo no cuento con la "experiencia" necesaria para lograrlo. Por eso estoy muy agradecida contigo Azusa, en realidad me hacía falta alguien que me apoyara incondicionalmente, sé que podré completar la misión con tu ayuda, después de todo, eres una agente del calibre de HTT_—

Miré a Ui bastante enternecida, era una buena chica que sólo quería demostrar que era tan capaz como los demás de completar una misión, qué noble era. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. — _No tienes porqué agradecerme Ui, las amigas se apoyan y ya te considero mi amiga_ — A veces mi capa de hielo se derretía y dejaba salir a la Azusa empática. — _Gracias, Azusa_ — Ui me sonrió y yo miré alrededor

— _Oye Ui, discúlpame por ser tan entrometida pero ¿la habitación de al lado es de tu hermana?_ — dije al recordar haber visto la puerta entreabierta. —S _í, ella no ha venido aquí en mucho tiempo y está cerrada con llave, sólo ella puede entrar allí_ — me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta de su habitación. — _¿Quieres un poco de té, Azusa?_ —

Abrí los ojos como platos, me paré de la silla y me acerqué a Ui lo más rápido posible, tomé su mano y la alejé de la puerta. — _¿Estás bien Azusa?_ — me miró preocupada, yo la miré y puse una mano en su boca para que guardara silencio, caminé hacia la puerta de su habitación y me asomé al pasillo con cautela mirando hacia todos lados, observé la puerta entreabierta desde la habitación de Ui y una gota de sudor recorrió mi rostro.

Tomé el aire que pude para darme valor y salí hacia el pasillo dirigiéndome a la habitación de la mayor de las Hirasawa, agudicé mi oído y de un momento a otro ya estaba frente a la puerta. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue en encontrarme dentro a la hermana de Ui, esperando pacientemente para darme la golpiza de mi vida, saqué mi navaja del bolsillo y la empuñé con fuerza, lentamente abrí la puerta y me asomé hacia adentro: Nada. No había nada allí.

Suspiré y guardé mi navaja, vi de reojo a Ui salir de su habitación y mirándome preocupada. Le hice una seña para hacerle saber que todo estaba despejado y volví a mirar dentro de la habitación, Ui se acercó y se paró junto a mi mientras observaba también. — _Hace tiempo que no veía la habitación de mi hermana por dentro_ — miré a Ui, quien tenía una expresión de ¿nostalgia? puse una mano en su hombro y de pronto sentí cómo se tensó, Ui miró fijamente hacia un punto de la habitación. — _¿Pasa algo Ui?_ — me giré y la vi. — _La guitarra de mi hermana... no está donde debería estar_ — Ui me señaló una esquina en la habitación en la que estaba un soporte para guitarra, vacío. — _¿No se la llevó cuando se fue?_ — le pregunté y examiné la habitación con la mirada. — _No, ella la dejó aquí, en su soporte, después de irse nadie había movido su guitarra de lugar, después de todo, la habitación estaba bajo llave, su guitarra es muy valiosa para ella_ —

Miré alrededor de la habitación y divisé un objeto sobre el escritorio,que parpadeaba constantemente. — _Ui, ¿eso es de tu hermana?_ — lo señalé. Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza. — _No, jamás lo había visto, Azusa_ — entrecerré los ojos y noté un cable que estaba unido desde el cerrojo de la puerta hasta una especie de llave en ese objeto. La llave estaba a punto de caerse y fue allí cuando lo comprendí todo. Ui abrió un poco más la puerta para entrar y observar ese objeto que tenía una luz roja parpadeante, la llave se cayó y comenzó a parpadear más rápido.

— _¡ES UN EXPLOSIVO UI!_ — tomé la mano de Ui y corrí por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, Ui me jaló de la mano y corrimos hacia la habitación de sus padres. — _¿¡Pero qué haces!?_ — le grité cuando escuché un conteo detonante provenir del aparato. — _Confía en mi_ — Ui abrió la puerta de un clóset, me metió y ella entró enseguida, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y me abrazó fuertemente. Miré alrededor y noté que el clóset era una especie de bunker. Escuché una detonación y a continuación una fuerte explosión proveniente de afuera, cerré los ojos y abracé fuertemente a Ui al sentir que el clóset/bunker se sacudía violentamente.

Perdí la conciencia por unos segundos, abrí los ojos y estaba aturdida por la fuerte explosión, Ui estaba junto a mi con los ojos cerrados y sin soltarme, sacudí mi cabeza y parpadeé varias veces intentando recuperarme, Ui abrió los ojos y me miró, la miré con seguridad y asentí con la cabeza, ella hizo lo mismo y abrió la puerta del refugio. Salimos y nos encontramos con la habitación destruida y cosas incendiándose, Ui tosió y salió de la habitación mientras yo la seguía, caminamos por el pasillo hacia las escaleras y al llegar, Ui se detuvo, — _Espera, olvido algo_ — regresó por el pasillo y la seguí, entró a su habitación y tomó un maletín que estaba debajo de su cama, la miré y me giré para salir de la habitación, pero me detuve al ver a alguien en el marco de la puerta apuntándonos con un arma.

— _Supongo que no tienen que ser muy inteligentes para deducir que vengo por ese maletín— habló la persona sin soltar el arma —Ui-chan, por favor, no lo compliques más_ — Reconocí esa peculiar voz.

Ui abrazó fuertemente el maletín y negó con la cabeza, la extraña suspiró y luego se encogió de hombros, nos miró fijo. — _Como quieras_ — apuntó directamente a Ui y reaccioné, empujé su brazo hacia un costado y doblé su muñeca haciendo que soltara el arma y cayera de rodillas al piso  
— _¡Corre Ui!_ — le grité mientras sostenía el arma frente a la agente enemiga, Ui salió corriendo de la habitación y yo me quedé apuntándole a la extraña, el humo del fuego no me servía mucho para respirar. —¿ _Tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte en asuntos ajenos?_ — la extraña se levantó del piso y yo no dejaba de apuntarle directamente a la cabeza

— _Sí, pero el asunto es con mi amiga, por ende, es mío_ — le hablé sin perder la paciencia — _¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?_ — hablé firmemente, ella me miró (supongo que me miró porque tenía una máscara que me impedía ver su rostro, sólo su cabello agarrado por una cola) — _No tengo porqué responderte eso, aunque puedo notar claramente que tú eres una agente especial, al igual que yo_ — Supongo que me sonrió al ver una curvatura en su rostro, entrecerré los ojos y tosí — _Vaya, el humo sí que es denso ¿no crees?_ — comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana de la habitación de espaldas, con las manos arriba — _Volveré luego por esos expedientes, espero que no vuelvas a entrometerte_ —

Y dicho esto, saltó de espaldas por la ventana. Me quedé atónita por unos instantes y volví a toser, el fuego estaba consumiéndolo todo. Guardé el arma en mi bolsillo y corrí hacia el pasillo, bajé corriendo las escaleras y salí de la casa. Tosí fuertemente por el humo y alguien me tomó por el brazo, era Ui. —¿Estás bien Azusa?— preguntó con un tono alarmante, le sonreí de lado y asentí con la cabeza.

— _Sí, descuida, estoy bien, esa espía se fue. ¿Sabes? Te recomiendo muchísimo llamar a los bomberos_ — dije en tono de broma al señalarle su casa, que se encontraba aún incendiándose. — _Ya lo hice, llamé a mis padres y les conté lo sucedido, me dijeron que fuera con ellos a Rusia mientras arreglaban la casa pero me negué_ — Ui limpió el hollín de mi mejilla con un pañuelo — _¿Dónde te quedarás entonces?_ — Ui me miró y suspiró

— _Supongo que en la agencia, algunos meses hasta que mi casa esté reconstruida de nuevo_ — Suspiré y la miré, Ui era la única persona que había conocido hasta ahora que podía enternecerme lo suficiente para sacar mi lado humanitario de nuevo.

— _Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres, es decir, las chicas que quieren robar los archivos de tu misión están en la agencia y no sería muy seguro que estuvieras allí, adem.._ —

Fui interrumpida por el abrazo de oso más fuerte que alguien me haya dado. — _¡Muchas gracias Azusa-chan! ¡prometo no ser un estorbo y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda!_ — Okey, Ui tenía mucha fuerza. Estuve a punto de morir asfixiada por su abrazo cuando me soltó y pude respirar nuevamente. — _No agradezcas Ui, ahora vámonos, es peligroso estar aquí afuera_ — Ui asintió y caminamos en dirección a mi casa, para mi suerte mis padres no estarían en casa y no tendría que darles una explicación de porqué llegué a casa tan tarde, con hollín en la ropa, oliendo a humo, con una amiga en igual condición y un maletín misterioso. Llegamos a mi casa y entramos, Ui dejó el maletín en la mesa de la sala. — _Azusa, ¿crees que pueda darme una ducha?_ — Ui me miró mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía.

— _Claro, déjame preparar el baño_ — subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el baño. Miré por la ventana al pasar y me pareció ver una figura parada en el patio, parpadeé varias veces y me asomé para ver: No había nada. Suspiré y me dirigí al baño, quizás la paranoia seguía afectándome. Hoy tuve un día muy largo y necesitaba relajarme.

Pero fue divertido.

* * *

Una chica caminaba por el pasillo de la organización con una funda de guitarra sobre el hombro, se veía cansada. Llegó a una puerta metálica, se quitó uno de los guantes que llevaba y puso su mano sobre el panel, la luz verde se encendió y la puerta se abrió, la chica caminó por el pasillo y llegó hasta una especie de salón con una mesa redonda al centro, donde se encontraban sentadas tres chicas más: una pelinegra y dos castañas, una de cabello color chocolate con un par de orquillas y otra con el cabello ocre sostenido por una diadema. La chica se acercó y se dejó caer en una silla mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y se sacaba la máscara de encima, dejando caer su largo cabello rubio por la parte trasera de la silla.

— _Tardaste mucho Mugi, ¿no crees?_ — la chica de la diadema recargó sus codos en la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y la miró fijamente.

— _Bueno, Ui no estaba sola, si no, hubiera sido pan comido_ — la rubia se quitó el guante restante y se cruzó de piernas. — _Tardé un poco más por guardar la guitarra de Yui en su estuche y guardarla en la camioneta_ — puso el estuche sobre la mesa y lo deslizó hasta el lado contrario, donde la castaña chocolate la tomó entre sus brazos.

— _¡Guitah! ¡estás a salvo!_ — dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza el estuche. — _Gracias por traerla, Mugi-chan_ — le dijo con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

— _No fue nada Yui, no podía dejar que Guitah saliera lastimada en esa explosión_ — la rubia sonrió amablemente mientras se estiraba.

— _¿Con quién estaba Ui?_ — habló la pelinegra desde su lugar, con un rostro serio.

— _No lo sé, nunca la había visto, pero estoy segura de que es otra agente_ — dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y se dirigía a una barra de bebidas cercana a la mesa. — _Era bajita y con cabello negro_ —

— _¿Ui tiene una compañera de la organización?_ — la castaña de la diadema se cruzó de brazos y miró a la pelinegra. —¿ _Tú qué opinas Mio?¿Crees que se haya afiliado a otra organización?_ —

— _No lo creo, la inculparían por traición y mandarían a alguien a exterminarla, ¿No recuerdas a esa chica del tejado con la que estaba cuando la visitamos?_ — la pelinegra arqueó una ceja mientras hablaba.

— _Tienes razón, debe ser la misma chica de aquella vez en la azotea_ — habló nuevamente la ocre. — _Yui, ¿conoces a la amiguita de tu hermana?_ —

— _Nope, hace bastante que no veo a Ui_ — la chocolate puso el estuche recargado contra la pared y las miró. — _Mucho menos conozco a sus amistades u otras agentes con las que tenga contacto_ —

— _Entonces creo que es hora de que vayas a visitar a tu hermanita, Yui_ — la ocre se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, seguida por la pelinegra. — _Es una orden_ —

— _¿Podría ir mañana? Ya es bastante tarde y quisiera estar un rato con Guitah..._ —

— _Sí, cuando quieras, pero asegúrate de ir y..._ — la castaña miró a la rubia con una sonrisa de sorna. —.. _Tráiganme ese maletín_ — Dijo antes de salir del salón con la pelinegra.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente mientras bebía un trago de su copa, la castaña la miró sonriendo. — _¿Ui está bien, verdad?_ —

— _Sí Yui, ella se encuentra bien, procuré que el explosivo no fuera tan potente para que pudieran escapar a tiempo~_ —

— _Está bien, gracias de nuevo Mugi-chan_ —

Y dijo esto, tomó el estuche de su guitarra, caminó hacia la puerta y salió enseguida

— _Presiento que esta será una misión aún más divertida que las anteriores_ — habló para sí misma la rubia, antes de volver a darle otro trago a su copa.

* * *

 **Yyyyyy ¿qué tal? xD**

 **Okey, éste capítulo tan entretenido se lo deben a mi yo de hace 2 años, ¡agradézcanselo!  
Ok'no, pero hasta a mi se me hizo súper cool, y me animó a terminar este proyecto que, admitámoslo, tiene futuro~  
Espero no tener esos bloqueos que solía tener para continuarlo :u  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan la historia, espero no haber regresado cuando el fandom está bien muerto xd**

 **See you later mai friens!**


	3. Hubiera preferido al fantasma milenario

**¡Whaaatsaaaaaaaaaaap JAJAJAJAJA!**

 **Ah, ya sé qué van a decir, "Ya volvió la retraída social", pues nel pastel, sí soy retraída, pero no por escribir cosas así de extrañas. :c  
Sí, sí, tardé, pero compréndanme, ya raramente enciendo mi computadora y tengo tiempo para mi xdd Pero bueno, sé que les vale un chorizo bien tostado cada excusa que ponga :u mejor vamas a la acción, ajúa! **

**No we, K-ON no me pertenece, ¿por qué pongo el disclaimer aún? :u**

* * *

 _""La castaña guardaba lo necesario en una mochila para partir hacia el encargo que le había dado su superior. Tomó unos guantes sin dedos color negro sólido, se los colocó en cada mano, cerró la mochila y se limpió el sudor de la frente, sonriendo como niña pequeña antes de salir de campamento._

 _Tomó la mochila, se la colgó en uno de los hombros, caminó hacia la puerta y fue detenida por una rubia en la entrada. —¿No vas a esperarme Yui-chan?— dijo mientras se vendaba la muñeca._

 _—Oh, lo siento Mugi-chan, pero quiero ir sola esta vez, sigues lesionada y no me gustaría que te lastimaras más, déjame ir sola, sólo iré a hablar con Ui y recuperar el maletín, sin violencia—_

 _La castaña sonrió con inocencia pura y la rubia suspiró. —Está bien Yui, pero ve con cuidado, por favor— terminando de decir esto, se apartó del camino y dejó pasar a la castaña, quien se despidió agitando su mano de un lado a otro. —¡Volveré pronto!—_

 _La puerta principal se abrió y cerró, dando a entender a Mugi que estaba sola. La rubia suspiró y regresó a su habitación, aún tenía que curarse esa lesión en la muñeca, cortesía de Azusa Nakano."_

* * *

Abrí los ojos al sentir un rayo de sol golpearme directamente en el rostro, ¿qué hora era? No tengo idea, al menos era fin de semana. Había pasado una semana desde el altercado en la casa de Ui y ella se estaba quedando conmigo hasta que su residencia fuera reparada. Los padres de Ui no podían regresar de Rusia, pero hicieron que reconstruyeran la casa y enviarle ropa y dinero a su hija durante su estadía en mi casa. Tuve que avisarle a mis padres que una amiga se quedaría y por qué, pero jamás les mencioné la misión. Ellos accedieron y ahora Ui vivía conmigo. Bostecé y me estiré para intentar quitarme lo somnolienta, me senté en la cama y observé a Ui dormir del otro lado de mi habitación sobre un sofá-cama, para que no tuviera que dormir en el piso sobre un futón todos los días.

Me levanté con cuidado y me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes, escuché a Ui dar vueltas en su cama y un largo bostezo, lo cual hizo que yo también bostezara ¿quién diría que un bostezo es más contagioso que la gripe?

— _Buenos días Azusa_ — Buenos días, bostezos-chan. — _Buen día Ui_ — dije antes de comenzar a cepillarme los dientes, vi de reojo que Ui se levantó y entró al baño conmigo. Me sonrió y comenzó a cepillar sus dientes. Al terminar ambas bajamos a desayunar y mientras lo hacíamos noté algo: ambas teníamos unas ojeras enormes por desvelarnos el día anterior por analizar la misión de Ui:

El _DD-Project_. Síp, así se llama. Suena como un crossover de DareDevil y Project-X. Demasiadas películas, demasiado Netflix, Azusa.

Ayer en la noche Ui me explicó la historia detrás de la misión. Contó que alrededor de dos años atrás, una accionista misteriosa compró una empresa que se dedicaba a elaborar audífonos estilo DJ. La empresaria nombró a la nueva marca de audífonos "Death Devil" (Porque... ehm, bueno, a decir verdad, no sé porqué usó un nombre tan brutal como ese, quizás sea fan del metal, quién sabe). Al lanzarlos a la venta fueron un éxito total, miles de adolescentes y adultos compraban esos audífonos.

Lo extraño comenzó cuando una semana después del lanzamiento, los hospitales de todo Japón registraron a muchas personas que eran internadas, ¿la causa? Problemas auditivos. Al parecer cada vez que eran usados para escuchar música, emitían una onda de sonido muy aguda, difícil de captar mientras se escuchaba música. Esa onda causó que las personas más sensibles auditivamente tuvieran convulsiones y ataques epilépticos (aún sin sufrir de epilepsia), y desarrollaran un comportamiento muy agresivo, era como si los hubiera mordido un perro con rabia y sarna, para luego quedar en un estado de desconcierto, algo similar a un zombie, por así decirlo. La policía inició una investigación en la empresa y encontró que todos y cada uno de los audífonos tenían una especie de micro-chip implantado que interceptaba una señal específica y activaba ese sonido proveniente de los audífonos que era el causante del cambio de comportamiento en la persona que los usara.

La policía inculpó a Sawako Yamanaka (creadora de los audífonos) por "daño a la salud del consumidor" dejando de lado el asunto de los micro-chips, sí, así es, dejaron de lado lo más sospechoso del caso y se centraron en la salud de las personas. Yamanaka se libró de todos los cargos con la excusa de "no saber nada al respecto de los micro-chips" y con ayuda de sus abogados; se cerró el caso.

Fue allí cuando la organización de Ui abrió nuevamente el caso sin ayuda de la policía Japonesa. La causa de la investigación fue la desaparición de un cargamento secreto (dirigido a la organización) que curiosamente, era un cargamento de micro-chips que servirían para mejorar el armamento de los agentes. Lo más curioso es que el cargamento desapareció tres meses antes del lanzamiento definitivo de los audífonos Death Devil.

¿Conspiración delictiva? Quizás. ¿Quién controlaba la señal que activaba el sonido en los audífonos? No tengo idea. ¿Es demasiado temprano para pensar en esto? Exactamente.

La organización quería averiguar el porqué sobre el robo de los microchips y su uso indebido, así que tomó cartas en el asunto y enviaron a su mejor escuadrón: el HTT. Ellas lograron infiltrarse en la base de datos del (ahora) imperio millonario de Yamanaka y descubrieron los planos de un nuevo diseño de audífonos, un prototipo que mejoraría la calidad del sonido. No encontraron nada relacionado con los micro-chips, así que entraron en acción y fueron directamente a la fábrica que los elaboraba. Allí dentro descubrieron la causa del robo de los micro-chips: Control mental.

Sí, así es. Dentro de la fábrica había una especie de laboratorio de pruebas en el cual había científicos experimentando con un jovencito que traía puesto el nuevo modelo de los audífonos y era controlado a través de un control remoto. Algo así como una figura de acción de Buzz-Lightyear tamaño real. El HTT informó a la organización y esta intervino de inmediato contra la empresa Death Devil, la policía también intervino y fue un escándalo nacional. La policía arrestó a Yamanaka bajo los cargos de secuestro y experimentación ilegal, la producción de los audífonos se detuvo y la organización retiró todos los micro-chips utilizados. Todo parecía haber terminado bien, pero las influencias de Yamanaka la sacaron de prisión antes de cumplir su condena de venticinco años, su condena fue de sólo año y medio, fue liberada por "buena conducta" cof cof sobornos cof cof y ahora se desconoce su paradero.

La misión de Ui consiste en investigar el paradero de Yamanaka y los micro-chips, al parecer la preparatoria Sakuragaoka tiene algo que ver con ella pero nada es seguro aún. Según los expedientes, nuevamente fueron robados varios micro-chips de la organización y se sospecha de ella nuevamente aunque no se le haya visto en más de un año.

Ui y yo sí que la tenemos difícil, ¿no creen? En primera, ¿cómo fue que robaron los microchips? Se supone que ya estaban bajo la restricción de la organización, su seguridad debe ser un asco.

En segunda: Yamanaka desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y Ui asegura que jamás la vio en persona, eso complicaba más identificarla, había miles de personas llamadas Sawako y un millar más con el apellido Yamanaka.

En tercera: diablos, es la primera vez que Ui me cocina un desayuno y está delicioso. Definitivamente Ui sería la esposa perfecta. Terminamos de desayunar y yo llevé los platos a la cocina y comencé a lavarlos mientras cavilaba sobre la misión.

— _¿Has pensado en algo Azusa?_ — dijo Ui al entrar a la cocina .— _Creo que deberíamos iniciar la investigación centrándonos en Yamanaka, cuando los encontremos, por ende deberíamos encontrar a los micro-chips. ¿no crees Ui?_ — Apliqué todo mi sentido común para idear una estrategia de comienzo, Ui sonrió emocionada y asintió. — _Podemos ir a mi agencia, conozco a la encargada de los chips, ella podría ayudarnos de alguna u otra forma_ — Terminé de lavar los platos y asentí con la cabeza, al menos Ui tenía contactos que podrían facilitar la misión. Pan comido.

— _Voy a vestirme, iremos enseguida_ — Ui salió de la cocina y se dirigió a mi dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa, sequé mis manos con un trapo y salí al jardín a tomar la ropa que había lavado.

¿Qué? ¿Creen que ser agente te salva de lavar tu propia ropa y hacer el aseo hogareño? No señores, están muy equivocados, podemos ser mercenarios al acecho, asesinos secretos y síguele por ahí, pero de las labores domésticas NADIE se salva. Como sea, me salí del tema. Salí al patio trasero y mientras tarareaba una canción al quitar la ropa, escuché una voz femenina cantar a lo bajo. Si se preguntan cómo es que la escuché, es porque mis oídos están muy desarrollados, en mi agencia es un requisito indispensable ser de oído agudo y te entrenan de tal manera que desarrollas muy bien tus sentidos.

En fin, vi por encima de la cerca y vi a una chica castaña caminando por la acera contraria a la de mi casa, tenía el cabello corto y uno de sus mechones sostenido por unas horquillas de color amarillo, vestía con un pantalón negro ajustado y una playera blanca con un.. ¿chaleco antibalas? Sí, eso era, llevaba una mochila en su espalda y unos guantes sin dedos. Ladeé mi cabeza y entrecerré los ojos. La hubiera ignorado después de escucharla si no fuera porque es prácticamente idéntica a Ui, sí, parecía su gemela.

La chica caminaba tranquilamente y de repente volteó a verme, ¿cómo supo dónde estaba si la cerca del patio de mi casa me cubría casi toda? No sé, pero vi sus ojos, eran de un color café chocolate al igual que su cabello. Me miró por unos segundos y me tallé los ojos con una mano, ¿qué? Puedo jurar que vi que me sonrió, mi corazón latió un poco más rápido de lo normal y bajé la mirada, ¿me había sonrojado? Cuando levanté la mirada, ya no estaba allí. Parpadeé varias veces y volví adentro de la casa con la canasta de ropa.

Ui bajó de la habitación y yo la miré. — _Ui, no me lo podrás creer, pero acabo de encontrar a tu doppelganger(_ _ *****_ _)_ — le dije en tono cómico mientras subía las escaleras, escuché a Ui subir detrás de mi.

— _¿Dopperganger?_ —

— _No no no, doppelganger, tú sabes, tu otro yo fantasmagórico que sólo se ve una vez en un millón de años_ —

— _Eh, ¿cómo? No me digas que viste a mi fantasma mientras destendías la ropa, Azusa, creo que has dormido muy poco_ —

— _No estoy bromeando, lo juro, era idéntica a ti pero con la diferencia de llevar el cabello suelto y con un par de horquillas_ — dije mientras doblaba la ropa — _espérame un momento, termino de doblarla, me cambio y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?_ — miré a Ui, y noté que estaba pálida y con la boca entreabierta, pareciera que en serio se le había salido el alma. — _¿Dije algo malo?_ —

— _T-Traía unas horquillas y el cabello suelto?..._ — Ui estaba pálida, parecía que se creyó lo del fantasma

— _Sí, también traía una mochila y un par de guantes sin dedos, ¿extraño no crees?_ — Dije mientras terminaba de doblar mi ropa

— _Oh no..._ —

Se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, Ui palideció aún más y me miró. — _Azusa-chan, no abras_ — decía mientras negaba con las manos y la cabeza. — _Tranquila Ui, si es tu doppelganger la invitaré a tomar el té otro día, que estamos ocupadas_ — Dije de broma y caminé hacia la puerta. Ui me tomó de la mano y me miró, tenía miedo, se le veía.

— _Ella no es mi doppelgangster o como se diga, es mi hermana_ —

Sorpresa sorpresa, la hermana de Ui-chan me había sonreído momentos antes, miré a Ui y escuché que tocaron de nuevo a la puerta. — _Descuida Ui, jamás he visto a tu hermana y supongo que ella no ha de conocerme, sólo sus amigas_ — hice que soltara mi mano y caminé hacia la puerta — _Voy a distraerla, tú sal por la puerta trasera y espérame allí, relájate, todo saldrá bien_ — Ui asintió y ambas bajamos las escaleras, Ui caminó hacia la puerta trasera y yo hacia la entrada principal. Tocaron de nuevo la puerta e inhalé trantando de agarrar valor, finalmente abrí la puerta y me dejé ver ante quien tocaba:

La mayor de las Hirasawa estaba frente a mi.

— _Holaaa~_ — sonaba muy despreocupada

— _Ho-Hola_ — articulé, yo jamás había tartamudeado, ¿qué me pasa?

— _Hum, disculpa que te moleste, pero vivo a unas cuadras de aquí y encontré mi casa hecha escombros y siendo reconstruida, ¿de casualidad sabrás dónde se encuentra la chica que vivía allí?_ — su voz era bastante infantil, me sonrió de nuevo y mi corazón palpitó un poco más fuerte.

— _Descuida, no es molestia, y no, no tengo idea, ni siquiera la conozco_ — dije con indiferencia, soy una experta en mentir.

— _Rayos, tengo muy mala suerte_ — dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y sacaba la lengua — _Te vi hace un rato, y me dio curiosidad de conocerte_ —

Sentí mi rostro arder, ¿qué le pasaba a esta chica? Y aún más importante, ¿por qué me sonrojo cada que la veo sonreír o que me habla?

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_ — me dijo aún sonriendo inocentemente

— _A-Azusa, Nakano Azusa_ — intenté mantener la calma lo más posible. — _¿Y tú?_ — Oye qué te pasa Azusa, se supone que es fundamental que nadie sepa tu nombre y no te debe interesar otro nombre.

— _Soy Yui, Hirasawa Yui_ — me tendió la mano e inconscientemente la tomé — _Mucho gusto Azusa-chan, espero verte de nuevo algún otro día_ — soltó mi mano, se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

Me quedé atónita, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Suspiré aliviada, entré a mi casa y cerré la puerta. Caminé hacia la puerta trasera y me encontré con Ui temblando como gelatina. — _¿Y bien? ¿qué pasó?_ — me dijo, me encogí de hombros indiferente y caminé hacia la puerta que daba hacia la calle — _Me preguntó por ti, mi nombre, dijo el suyo y se fue_ — dije con indiferencia. Vi de reojo a Ui suspirar aliviada y agarrar su maletín para colgárselo en la espalda. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a su hermana? No lo sé. Caminamos hacia el garaje y abrí la puerta, Ui se quedó detrás y vio cómo saqué a mi corcel de batalla:

Una motocicleta Yamaha R6 color negro.

Un regalo de mi padre para poderme movilizar más rápido, cerré la puerta del garaje, me puse un casco, le di otro a Ui y subimos a la motocicleta. Ui se abrazó fuerte a mi y yo sonreí con gracia.

— _Tranquila, puede que no lo parezca, pero sé conducir muy bien esta cosa_ — sentí su abrazo un poco menos tenso y encendí el motor, salimos por la puerta y Ui me indicó dónde se encontraba su organización. Yo coloqué la ruta en el GPS y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar que nos daría la primera pista de la misión.

* * *

La puerta trasera de la casa de Azusa comenzó a cerrarse automáticamente y al estar a punto de cerrar a tope, un pie la detuvo. Yui miró hacia todos lados y al terminar de percatarse de que no había nadie alrededor que pudiera acusarla con la dueña de la casa, entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Caminó por el patio hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, la abrió con cuidado utilizando una de sus horquillas y se asomó buscando alguna otra presencia en la casa: Nada, no había nadie. Sonrió de lado y caminó por la casa buscando algo. Entró a la cocina y abrió todos los cajones, observándolos minuciosamente para luego cerrarlos. Debía dejar todo como estaba, de lo contrario se darían cuenta de que estuvo allí.

Entró al baño y examinó todo cuidadosamente, bueno casi, no se dio cuenta de que había un poco de shampoo tirado y resbaló hacia el pasillo. — _Ittai.._ — Yui se sobó la cabeza e hizo un puchero.

Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Azusa, buscó y rebuscó sin resultados. Al final se sentó en la cama y suspiró — _Supongo que Ui se llevó su maleta consigo, tendré que ir a buscarla_ —

Dijo para sí misma y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero se detuvo junto a un estante con fotografías. Las observó un momento y sonrió al encontrar una foto que le gustó. La guardó en su mochila y salió de la habitación, para luego salir de la casa y caminar en la misma dirección en la que partieron Ui y Azusa.

— _Espérame, Ui~_ —

* * *

Llegamos a la organización de Ui, afortunadamente la bóveda donde guardaban los insumos para armamento y demás estaban en un edificio aparte de la corporación en general. Ui mostró su identificación y nos dejaron entrar, estacioné a la Black Panther (así le llamo a la motocicleta, después de todo, ruge como una) y entramos al edificio, caminamos unos minutos y llegamos a una oficina bastante elegante y tomamos asiento, no había nadie detrás del escritorio.

— _Ui, siento que estamos en la oficina del director a punto de recibir un castigo_ — dije mientras miraba alrededor

— _Sí, pero descuida, Norimi-san es buena persona_ —

— _Confiaré en ti, Ui_ —

De pronto entró una mujer con el cabello corto color castaño, traía una falda negra, camisa blanca y un blazer negro. Se veía bastante elegante, al parecer el código de vestimenta en esta organización es el traje de gala obligatorio. La miré con mi indiferencia notoria y Ui habló: — _¡Norimi-san! ¡tanto tiempo!_ — se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia la otra. — _¿Quién te crees que eres para dirigirte a mi de esa manera, Hirasawa-san?_ — Norimi miró a Ui y emanaba una aura sombría, Ui se puso en "firmes" y saludó poniendo su mano en su frente — _L-Lo lamento Señorita Norimi-san..._ —

La castaña la miró con dureza por unos segundos más y luego sonrió divertida — _No puedo creer que cayeras tan fácilmente Ui-chan_ — y soltó una gran carcajada. Está bien, esta chica es rara. Ui sonrió y me señaló con la mirada, yo las miré a ambas.

— _Ella es Nakano-san, es especialista en rastreo y me ayudará con el asunto de la desaparición de los micro-chips_ — Vaya, Ui mintió. Norimi me miró y sonrió. — _Un placer conocerte Nakano-san, espero que puedan encontrar esos micro-chips_ — Norimi se recargó en el escritorio — _Dime Ui-chan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?_ — Fue al grano. — _Bueno, quería que me permitieras el equipo que dejé a tu encargo hace tiempo_ — Ui hablaba con Norimi y yo miré cada rincón de la oficina, vi algo sobre la estantería que me sorprendió.

— _Norimi-san, ¿esos son audífonos DeathDevil?_ — los señalé con la mirada. Ella asintió sonriendo. — _Claro, tienen un excelente sonido, es una lástima que se hayan dejado de producir_ —

Ui me miró y sonrió. — _Nakano-san, vamos por mi equipo_ — dijo mostrando unas llaves. — _Hasta luego Norimi, muchas gracias_ — dijo Ui al salir de la oficina. — _Estaré para lo que necesites Ui-chan_ —

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a un elevador, Ui presionó el botón y las puertas se abrieron para dejarnos entrar, Ui presionó el número de un piso y comenzamos a descender.

— _¿Pasa algo Azusa?_ — se dirigió a mi.

— _Eh, no, nada, ¿a dónde vamos?_ — le dije saliendo de mi trance momentáneo

— _Se supone que por mi equipo, pero también pensé en ir a ver los micro-chips_ —

— _Buena idea, Ui_ —

* * *

— _¿Qué querrá Ui en la bóveda de armamento? No será que... ¿¡Quiere acabar con nosotras por lo de su misión!?_ — Yui puso ambas manos en las mejillas mientras abría la boca, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa. — _Esto está yendo demasiado lejos_ — dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se acercaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la entrada principal de las instalaciones.

* * *

Ui y yo examinamos cuidadosamente los micro-chips, buscamos algún indicio de que alguien hubiera estado allí o algo que nos llevara al culpable. Al final no encontramos nada y decidimos ir por el equipo de Ui, justo un piso arriba. Salimos de la bóveda y subimos por el elevador hacia otro piso, entramos a otra bóveda llena de armamento. Miré alrededor y arqueé una de mis cejas, la organización estaba bien equipada. Ui se acercó a unos casilleros, abrió uno de ellos con las llaves de Norimi y sacó una mochila que parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. — _Ui, venimos por tu equipo, no vamos a ir de campamento_ — dije con sorna, Ui me sonrió y cerró el casilero. — _Todo el equipo que utilizaba con HTT está aquí, nos será de mucha ayuda_ — dijo mientras daba leves golpecitos con orgullo a su mochila. Sacó un par de comunicadores de un bolsillo y me entregó uno. — _Ten Azusa, podremos estar en contacto con ellos_ — Le sonreí y me lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero, por ahora no lo necesitaba.

El celular de Ui comenzó a sonar, me volteé y miré las armas para que pudiera contestar. Ella atendió y pude escuchar un poco la conversación: era Norimi.

— _Ui-chan, te aviso que tu hermana está aquí arriba esperándote, no tardes_ — y colgó.

Espera, ¿Yui Hirasawa estaba esperándonos arriba? miré a Ui y ella estaba petrificada. ¿Cómo nos íbamos a librar de esa? Carajo.

— _No hay alguna salida por aquí Ui?_ — le dije mientras caminabamos hacia la puerta — _No, la única entrada y salida son arriba, que yo sepa_ — Ui puso un rostro serio. nos dirigíamos hacia el elevador cuando el celular de Ui volvió a sonar, ella atendió y lo puso en altavoz. — _Ui-chan, Yui acaba de bajar por el elevador, me dijo que era urgente verte_ — Tragué saliva, Ui colgó y me miró, señaló unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo. — _Vamos por las escaleras Azusa_ — Ui comenzó a correr y yo la seguí, escuché que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y en seguida, esa voz: — _¡Onee-chan!_ — Mierda, mieda, MIERDA

Entramos corriendo y subimos las escaleras lo más rápido posible, escuché pasos detrás de mi. — _¡Ui! ¡no huyas! ¡sólo quiero hablar contigo!_ — miré de reojo y vi a Yui parada en la puerta, a punto de subir detrás de nosotras.

Llegamos al piso superior y corrimos hacia la oficina de Norimi-san, me aseguré de cerrar la puerta cuando salí de allí. Ui entró a la oficina de Norimi y le entregó las llaves. — _Aquí tienes Norimi-san, de verdad muchas gracias, pero tenemos que irnos_ — dijo muy apurada, yo sólo miré la puerta de las escaleras. No quería ver que se abriera.

— _¿Y Yui-chan?_ — preguntó Norimi

— _Se quedó abajo, ya nos vamos, gracias Norimi_ — Ui salió de su oficina y ambas caminamos hacia la salida lo más rápido posible, salimos y corrimos hacia la motocicleta. Le di su casco a Ui, me puse el mío, subimos y salimos a toda velocidad del estacionamiento. Vi de reojo a Yui salir del edificio con total calma. Seguí conduciendo y suspiré aliviada, tuvimos suerte.

Por ahora.

* * *

— _La amiga de Ui es bastante linda~ ¿no lo crees Mugi?_ — dijo Yui sentándose en la mesa, la rubia puso una taza de té frente a ella y le sirvió. — _Sí, es muy tierna, pienso que le vendrían bien unas orejas de gato, ¿no lo crees?_ — dijo sonriente, Yui asintió y bebió el té.

 _—Debo hacer que se las ponga a como de lugar—_

— _Está bien Yui-chan, pero antes termina tu té, hoy es especial_ —

— _¡Está delicioso Mugi-chan!_ —

— _Me alegra que te guste Yui-chan, por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con tu hermana?_ —

— _No pude hablar con ella, mañana lo intentaré de nuevo_ —

— _Está bien, ¿quieres una galleta?—_

 _—¡Sí por favor!—_

* * *

 **Hice lo que pude, es muy tarde aquí y mañana entro a trabajar a las 7 :'''u pero debía subirlo hoy JAJAJA.  
Espero que lo disfruten, le puse mucho empeño. See you later! **


	4. Aquí comienzan los problemas

**_¡Hola! Sí, tardo en actualizar pero no se quejen :c todavía queda mucho para ofrecer JAJAJAJA. He visto que tienen algunas dudas, y sólo puedo decirles que irán resolviéndose conforme la historia avance, así que no, no haré spoilers. xd_**

 ** _PD: Me quedó algo corto, pero descuiden, se compensará con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Lo prometo!_**

 ** _¡Disfruten del 4to capítulo!_**

* * *

 _El gran salón estaba en casi total silencio, exceptuando el ruido que hacían las teclas del portátil al ser oprimidas. La chica ocre dejó de escribir, tomó la taza de café que estaba a un lado suyo y le dio un trago. Suspiró y leyó la información que estaba en su portátil con la taza de café en la mano cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Dejó la taza a un lado y continuó escribiendo en su computador cuando alguien la abrazó por detrás, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. —¿Necesitas algo Mio?— dijo sin dejar de leer los informes de su laptop. —No lo sé, dímelo tú— la pelinegra sonrió y besó la mejilla de la castaña, para luego sentarse junto a ella._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí Ritsu? Se supone que es fin de semana, no tenemos que preocuparnos por alguna misión, deberías descansar un poco—_

 _Le acarició la mano con suavidad y la miró sonriendo, Ritsu suspiró y se recargó en la silla colocando sus manos sobre su nuca y cerrando los ojos. Un gesto típico de ella cuando denotaba estrés._

 _—¿Sabes? He leído el informe, y se han presentado cada vez más secuestros en los alrededores de Sakuragaoka, los números incrementan y el tiempo se agota, Mio. No puedo descansar—_

 _Mio miró a Ritsu y sonrió, no por nada habían elegido a su novia como la líder del HTT. —Entiendo Ritsu, eres una excelente persona al querer ayudar a detener los crecientes secuestros, pero ese es el trabajo de los policías, ellos deberían hacerse cargo de todos los casos que se les han presentado. Somos agentes secretos, no el escuadrón de protección civil— bromeó Mio mientras miraba el portátil de Ritsu._

 _—Sé que no nos especializamos en secuestros Mio, pero no te parece sospechoso que después de la liberación de Yamanaka por sus planes, las cifras de desapariciones han incrementado al menos un setenta por ciento, y tú viste lo que pasó cuando descuidamos a Yamanaka y su grupo maligno— Ritsu miró a Mio con un gesto de preocupación, la pelinegra asintió, había entendido el mensaje_

 _—¿Crees que intente terminar el DD-Project?— Mio se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño_

 _—Es lo más probable, quizás hasta lo haya mejorado, ¿sabes? He pensado en dejarle la misión a Ui y dejar de insistir, pero pensé en algo mucho mejor al notar las cualidades de la pequeña chica Nakano y las de Ui juntas— Ritsu sonrió con sorna y Mio arqueó una ceja_

 _—Creo que entiendo tu plan, Ritsu, y me parece más factible que dejarles la misión a ellas solas— la pelinegra se levantó de su asiento y sonrió. —Reunámonos con Mugi y Yui—_

 _Ritsu asintió con la cabeza, cerró la laptop y caminó junto a Mio hacia la salida, tenían una estrategia que planear._

* * *

Miré por la ventana del salón de clases mientras el maestro explicaba un tema que hoy no me interesaba, nuestro encuentro con Norimi-san en realidad no había ayudado mucho para la detección de los micro-chips robados, y mucho menos para encontrar a Yamanaka. Aparte de no ayudar mucho, nos pusimos en un grave riesgo al encontrarnos con la hermana de Ui; Yui.

Suspiré y jugué con mi lápiz mientras intentaba idealizar un plan para evitar que Yui nos topara de nuevo; era peligrosa aunque no lo aparentaba. Miré a Ui sentada una fila después de mi, ella sí estaba poniendo atención. ¿Soy yo o la clase es más aburrida que de costumbre?

No lo sé, miré al reloj y vi que faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara; tres, para ser exactos. Y pasaron volando esos tres minutos, la clase concluyó, el maestro se retiró y me levanté de mi lugar, ya era hora del almuerzo y me dio un antojo increíble de un yakisoba pan. Ui y Jun se acercaron a mi y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, Jun iba contando de lo fascinante que se le había hecho la clase y Ui le prestaba mucha atención. Típico de ella. Caminamos por el pasillo y vi a una profesora (¿es profesora? Se ve muy joven para serlo) junto a tres alumnas, charlando animadamente. En verdad no me hubiera interesado tanto si no fuera porque las alumnas parecían embelesadas por la belleza de esa profesora, que por cierto, yo nunca antes había visto. Supongo que es nueva, da igual. Llegamos a la cafetería e inmediatamente me acerqué a la barra para comprar ese pan, afortunadamente llegué a tiempo antes de que se terminaran. Salimos y Jun propuso almorzar en el jardín y nos dirigimos hacia allá. En todo momento me sentí ligeramente incómoda, no sé, era como si alguien estuviera vigilándonos, pero por más que busqué con la mirada a nuestro acosador, jamás pude dar con su paradero.

El almuerzo pasó rápido y volvimos a clases, esta vez no eran tan aburridas, incluso terminaron antes de que me diera cuenta. El hambre hace la diferencia en un periodo de tiempo, no lo olviden. Todas recogíamos nuestras cosas. Ui llegó a mi lugar primero y esperamos a Jun, quien terminó diciéndonos que iría a su club de Jazz ya que tenían un ensayo importante. Nos despedimos de ella y nos dirigimos hacia la salida; Ui y yo caminamos mientras comentábamos cosas que no entendimos de la clase o de lo rico que estaba el yakisoba pan (a que no adivinan quién dijo eso) cuando de pronto vimos algo extraño: la maestra desconocida caminaba hacia afuera de la escuela seguida de las tres alumnas de antes. Bueno, quizás las llevará en auto a su casa, quién sabe.

Tan pronto salimos de la preparatoria Ui y yo, nos giramos con la mirada para buscarlas, sí, Ui y yo eramos un poco entrometidas. Las divisamos en una esquina, estaban charlando como hace unas horas.

Todo normal, nos volteamos dispuestas a irnos cuando escuchamos un grito proveniente de esa esquina. Me giré y vi a unos hombres sujetando fuertemente a las chicas y noquear a la profesora, para luego subir a las estudiante a una camioneta negra estacionada justo frente a ellos. Era un secuestro.

 _—¡Azusa debemos hacer algo!_ — Ui reaccionó. — _¿¡Qué hacemos!? ¡No podemos dejar que nos descubran!_ — Ante todo la protección de identidad. Ui hizo un gesto con los labios y mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueó al ver que la camioneta avanzaba. Suspiré y corrí hacia una motocicleta que estaba estacionada justo adentro de la preparatoria, Ui corrió detrás de mi y usé mi poder mágico (que casualmente aprendí mientras veía un tutorial en Youtube para encender motocicletas sin la llave) para encenderla. Subimos y conduje siguiendo a esa camioneta. Era como una persecución de alguna película de acción. — _Azusa-chan ¡cuidado!_ — Ui gritó detrás de mi.

La camioneta intentó perdernos frenando de repente y girando en otra dirección, lástima que no sabían que yo también sé conducir. Tuve que derrapar para no perderles, sentí el fuerte agarre de Ui en mi abdomen y sonreí divertida, ella no estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad. La camioneta tomó dirección hacia una avenida poco transitada, tuve que disminuir la velocidad para que no se dieran cuenta de que los seguíamos... y también para que Ui no se vomitara sobre mi espalda.

— _¿A dónde crees que van, Azusa-chan?_ — Ui al fin se atrevió a hablar, seguí conduciendo con cautela. — _No tengo idea, pero debemos detenerlos ya_ — Sí, no iba a conducir tan lejos, la camioneta giró y ahora se detuvieron en una casa abandonada. Qué cliché. Estacioné la motocicleta en un lugar donde no pudieran verla y bajé junto a Ui. Vimos a los hombres bajar a las chicas y meterlas en esa casa.

Miré a Ui y le hice un par de señas, yo distraería a los tipos esos y ella sacaría a las chicas. Asintió y saqué un par de armas con silenciador, le entregué una y me guardé la mía detrás de la camisa. Ui se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa y yo hacia la delantera. Caminé como sólo una chica de preparatoria "inocente y pura" podría hacerlo y lo logré; llamé su atención.

— _¡Oye tú! ¿qué crees que haces aquí?_ — uno de los tipos que custodiaban la puerta me vio y se me acercó, junto a su compañero. — _No tengo idea señor, ¿usted qué hace aquí?_ — Juego mental.

— _Cosas de adultos mocosa, ahora largo de aquí antes de que te hagamos daño_ — El otro se atrevió a hablar, lo miré y arqueé una ceja. — _Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que me perdí y no sé cómo llegar a mi escuela, mi sentido de la orientación es un asco_ — Los hombres se miraron entre sí. Supongo que pude apelar a su lado más humano. Uno de ellos estuvo explicándome cómo regresar a la avenida principal mientras el otro fue a la camioneta a buscar un mapa. Sí, tener mi estatura y aparentar ser adorable puede ser muy útil cuando eres un agente. Estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo como por veinte minutos cuando vi de reojo a Ui estar cerca de la motocicleta junto a esas chicas, haciéndome señas. Entendí el mensaje y me giré para ver a uno de los hombres.

— _Eh, ya entendí cómo regresar, ¡muchas gracias señor!_ — dije y corrí de vuelta por donde vine, llegué a donde se encontraba Ui y las tres chicas, al parecer habían dejado tirada a la maestra en la escuela y sólo las trajeron a ellas. Ahora la pregunta del millón era ¿cómo íbamos a regresar las cinco a la preparatoria? Miré la camioneta en la que las trajeron y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de regresar en ella.

Miré a los hombres, estaban entrando en la casa; al parecer sus compañeros habían sido noqueados y habían perdido su mercancía. Rápidamente Ui y yo llevamos a las chicas a la camioneta, subieron y yo me encargué de encenderla usando ese método que usan en las películas: con los cables del panel. Encendí la camioneta y no esperé a que esos hombres regresaran para darnos permiso de usarla, eché reversa y conduje de regreso a Sakuragaoka. Al llegar tuvimos que inventar una buena excusa a las chicas para cubrir mi habilidad para conducir y la habilidad de Ui para noquear a hombres del doble de su peso; nos creyeron y nos agradecieron por haberlas salvado. Ui y yo dejamos la camioneta estacionada en algún lugar de allí y nos dirigimos a mi casa a pie, para evitar alguna sospecha.

Al día siguiente nuestra hazaña heroica fue tendencia popular en la escuela, esas tres chicas habían difundido lo que pasó y ahora Ui y yo dejamos de pasar desapercibidas en la preparatoria. Íbamos a algún lugar y muchas chicas nos saludaban enérgicamente o simplemente nos sonreían. Ui se sonrojaba con facilidad cuando recibía algún halago mientras yo seguía actuando indiferente, en verdad no quería seguir llamando la atención; Jun también se hizo de popularidad (aunque ella no haya estado presente ese día, bastó con juntarse con nosotras) y la aprovechaba al máximo. Al menos llamaría más la atención para su grupo de Jazz.

* * *

Un día en particular la joven maestra se nos acercó y nos felicitó por nuestra valentía, al fin pude preguntarle su nombre: Catherine. Sí, es un nombre extraño para alguien que es japonés, pero bueno, qué más da. La maestra hablaba con nosotras en ocasiones, era bastante amable y noble, Ui y Jun se llevaron perfecto con ella; yo no.

Por unos días pude notar que la maestra Catherine nos observaba un poco más de lo habitual. Había algo en ella que no lograba hacerme sentir cómoda, cada que hablábamos con ella me sentía extraña, era como si estuviera ocultando algo, pero nunca pude descifrar qué era. Ella nos observaba durante el receso, siempre nos tenía la vista encima; incluso nos vigilaba durante las clases. Okey, esto comenzaba a preocuparme. Alguien normal pensaría que ella nos vigila para mantenernos seguras, pero esa mirada era inquietante; era como si estuviera analizándonos, en especial a Ui y a mi.

Un día se acercó a nosotras a la salida del colegio cuando Jun se había ido a su club de Jazz, nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotras acerca de una beca que se les otorga a alumnos con capacidades mayores a las del resto. Ui y yo la esperamos fuera de la preparatoria como habíamos acordado. — _¡Chicas! Disculpen la tardanza, en la sala de profesores hay un caos_ — gritó la maestra mientras venía corriendo a nuestro encuentro, me encogí de hombros indiferente y Ui sonrió. Caminamos hacia la salida y al llegar a la esquina la maestra se detuvo, estaba buscando algo entre sus cosas.

— _Disculpen chicas, creo que olvidé mi celular en la sala de maestros ¿podrían esperarme aquí?_ — caminó hacia la entrada.

— _¿No crees que es algo torpe para ser maestra?_ — al fin me digné a hablar, en verdad me incomodaba la presencia de Catherine. — _Sólo un poco, pero es muy amable e inteligente, tiene lo suyo_ — Ui y sus intentos para defenderla, rodé los ojos y me giré.

De pronto vi una camioneta negra estacionarse violentamente cerca de nosotras, hombres con pasamontañas descendieron de ella y nos sujetaron fuertemente a Ui y a mi por detrás; Ui luchaba por soltarse del agarre y yo derribé a uno de ellos, pero sentí una descarga eléctrica en la parte baja de mi espalda y de pronto todo comenzó a nublarse, escuchaba a Ui gritar mi nombre y luego sentí cómo era arrojada dentro de la camioneta, me habían paralizado. En seguida metieron a Ui y la camioneta arrancó a toda velocidad, mi mareo incrementó y veía borroso, escuché a los hombres gritar, derrapes y disparos, Ui gritaba mi nombre y de pronto algo sacudió la camioneta haciendo que frenaran de repente. Las puertas de la parte trasera de la camioneta se abrieron y vi cómo Ui era bajada en contra de su voluntad y luego desmayada de un golpe, escuché un susurro antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

— _Hola de nuevo, Azu-nyan_ ~ —

* * *

Desperté y sentí que mis extremidades estaban atadas, no podía mover manos ni pies. Sacudí la cabeza para disipar el leve mareo que aún me aturdía, ¿dónde estaba? No lo sé, pero sé que no es donde debiera estar en este momento, busqué a Ui con la mirada y la divisé sentada a unos cuantos metros lejos de mi. Miré alrededor intentando reconocer el lugar o al menos darme una idea de lo que había pasado, escuché a Ui balbucear algo y las luces se encendieron de un momento a otro. Estábamos en una especie de salón con una mesa redonda y bastantes comodidades (pantalla plana, sillones en forma de dangos, videojuegos y barra de bebidas). Vi que la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a cuatro personas, y lamentablemente, y conocía a esas cuatro personas.

— _¡Hola Azu-nyan!_ —

Adivinaron, esa era la Hirasawa mayor: Yui. Detrás de ella se encontraban la rubia piromaniaca, una pelinegra alta y la castaña de cabello en punta; observándonos, cada una con su gesto propio; la rubia nos miraba con una sonrisa amable que yo juro que oculta algo detrás; la pelinegra nos analizaba fríamente, y la castaña tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Las miré a todas con mi indiferencia y detrás de mi escuché cómo Ui balbuceaba algo y se despertaba, me giré y la vi abrir los ojos para luego tener una expresión que rozaba con el terror y la angustia ¿cómo no estar preocupada cuando nuestras principales contendientes nos habían capturado y no sabíamos lo que nos harían? Cada una tomó asiento frente a nosotras, supongo que querrían hacer un trato respecto a la misión. Miré a Ui y ella me lanzó una mirada suplicante con la que me pedía a gritos que no cediera su misión, y no iba a hacerlo, no importaba lo que este cuarteto maligno me hiciera, yo jamás traicionaría a Ui.

— _Es un placer verte de nuevo, Nakano-san_ — habló la rubia con un tono muy cortés. — _Diría lo mismo si fuera en otras condiciones, Kotobuki-san_ — No iba a dejar que me lavara el cerebro con su cortesía.

— _También es un placer verte de nuevo Ui-chan_ — Ui bajó levemente la mirada y yo fruncí el ceño. — _Deja las formalidades de un lado y ve al grano de una buena vez, ¿qué quieren de nosotras?_ — Subí la voz al preguntar, yo no me venía con rodeos. — _Hey hey, más respeto niña, no deberías hablarle así a quienes las salvaron de una ejecución inminente_ — Al fin habló la líder de todas, quien se levantó de su asiento cuando les alcé la voz. — _¿Nosotras pedimos rescate a domicilio? No lo creo_ — Debía ser firme, Ui estaba en shock y yo debía cuidar de ella. — _Entonces supongo que deberíamos dejar que las ejecuten por interferir en el proyecto maligno de Yamanaka con demasiada anticipación_ — Se escuchaba un poco irritada, me encogí de hombros indiferente y ella apretó sus puños. La pelinegra se levantó y puso una mano sobre su hombro. — _Cálmate Ritsu, ¿no ves que te está haciendo enojar a propósito?_ — "Al fin alguien que tiene uso de la razón" — _Hola de nuevo, Nakano-san. Espero que me recuerdes, soy la encargada de la estrategia en el equipo. En realidad no las trajimos aquí para hacerles daño alguno, tenemos una propuesta que quizás les interese_ — La miré por unos momentos y arqueé una ceja.

Esto no me gustaba para nada, y al parecer, a Ui tampoco.


End file.
